Fire Emblem Awakening: The Swordsman's Adventure
by arceus8888
Summary: Chris MacDuncan, a young man who is skilled with a sword, wakes up one day in the middle of a field, no clue of how he got there. Little does he know, he is about to experience an adventure of a lifetime as he travels with Chrom and Robin. Will our young hero survive? Rated T for now. Pairings are secret for now as well.
1. Prologue: Roadside Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of it's characters. I only own my own character, Chris, and this story**

 **A/N: So, I needed a break from all sorts of things I was doing, from writing my Neptunia story's next chapter, to the RWBY roleplay I run, to just gaming in general. So what better way than to start a new story entirely? Welcome to my promised Fire Emblem Awakening story! Now, I shall mention a few things before we start. First off, my character will not, I repeat, will not take the place of Robin. Second, I am keeping the pairings a secret for now, because I have some… interesting ideas and I have a pairing that I haven't seen done yet. (Does not mean it never was done before.) And lastly, I may introduce a friend's character, along with have him help out with the story. So, without wasting more time, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Roadside Awakening.**

I shut down my computer as I prepare to head to bed. I just finished a game a friend had given me online, and it was time to hit the sack. Oh, my name is Chris Emerald MacDuncan. I live in this house with my adoptive parents, Matthew MacDuncan, a swordmaster and my teacher in the art of swordsmanship, and Akira MacDuncan, a musician, who taught me how to play a piano. Emerald is my real last name, though. Anyways, as a swordsman, I use a katana that I named Rakari when I was young. I ment to name it Raikiri, but I kept the old name. It's blade is a purple color, made from an unusual metal. _'But enough about me for now. I'm exhausted, and feel like going to bed.'_ I think to myself as I lie down on the bed and quickly fall into sleep.

* * *

Falling. That's the first thing I swear I feel as I sleep. That falling sensation is soon replaced with a soft, comfortable feeling. Though there is one problem: I swear there is light shining above me. _'Maybe I left the light on?'_ I think to myself as I try to open my eyes, but find them unwilling to respond. _'Huh, must have been more tired than I thought.'_

"Another one?! How many people are sleeping on the ground today?!" I hear a male voice question from a short distance away.

"Careful, milord. It could be a trap." I hear another, stronger, male voice say as footsteps approach me.

"I don't think so, Frederick. That cloak looks like one a traveler would wear." A young, girlish voice says as the footsteps stop.

"Looks like he's still breathing." I hear the first voice say. At this point, I finally manage to open my eyes. As my vision clears, I see a man with dark blue hair standing over me.

"Ah, you're awake now." He says, and I blink a couple times.

"Yeah… I guess I am." I say.

"You guys really need to sleep somewhere other than on the ground. Here, give me your hand." He says, hold his hand out. I do as he says and he helps me up. As I get to my feet, I notice a girl in a yellow dress with blond hair in pigtails, along with a man with brown hair in blue and white heavy armor. I then notice a fourth person, a man with silver hair, who is wearing a rather interesting black and purple cloak.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blue haired man asks me, and I shake my head then look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for waking me." I say, then smile.

"Well, that's good. Though, I have to ask, why were you sleeping out here?" He asks.

"To be honest… I don't know. I remember getting into bed and falling asleep. Next thing I know, I'm here." I say, sounding slightly confused. "Speaking of which, where am I?" I ask.  
"You are in the halidom of Ylisse, just outside of Southtown." He says.  
"Ylisse? Well, sounds like I'm a long way from home…" I say, and Chrom frowns at this.

"Interesting… Can you tell me your name, at least?" He asks, to which I nod.

"Yes I can. My name is Chris MacDuncan." I say.

"Chris, huh? An interesting name. Anyways, my name is Chrom. This delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." He says, and she pouts at that. "And the man in the armor is my lieutenant, Frederick." He says, introducing the others.

"What about him?" I ask, nodding at the only one he didn't introduce.

"My name is Robin… Huh, I just remembered that… How curious." He says, and I frown, feeling confused.

"Robin? Is that foreign? Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, the reason I didn't introduce him is because he apparently has no memory." Chrom explains.

"Ah, I understand." I say.

"Why don't you come to town with us so we can get you sorted out?" Chrom asks.

"Sure, why not?" I say, then check look down at myself and notice I have a green cloak over my usual clothes, along with my sword at my hip. "Just so you are aware, I am armed with my sword. Don't need you all freaking out when you notice it." I say, and Chrom nods in understanding.

"Thank you for the honesty. Anyways, we should be close to-" He is cut off my a scream from Lissa.

"Chrom, look! The town!" She shouts pointing. We all look and notice the town is on fire.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom shouts.

"What about them, milord?" Frederick asks.

"Unless they're on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom says.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick responds.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouts, and then the three of them run towards the town.

"But what about- Hmm…" Robin starts to ask, but stops as they run off.

"Should we go see if we can help?" I ask him, and he nods. The two of us then run after Chrom and the others.

* * *

The two of us arrive just as the other three prepare for combat.

"Wait!" Robin shouts, and Chrom turns to look at us in surprise.

"Robin? Chris? What are you two doing here?"

"Well, since we are both armed…" I say, having noticed Robin's sword. "… We figured that we would be able to help you." I finish.

"Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!" He shouts.

"Remember, you two, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick warns, and Robin nods in understanding while I freeze for a moment.

 _'Oh god, I've never actually killed someone before… This is going to be different…'_ I think to myself, then clear my head as I draw my sword. Lissa moves behind us, holding a staff of some sort.

"Alright, Lissa, I want you to stay behind Frederick while Chrom, Chris and I stick together." Robin says as he pulls out a yellow book.

"Excuse me? Since when were you in charge?" Frederick questions.

"Frederick, just don't argue. His idea is actually pretty good." He says, and Frederick just nods, though doesn't seem happy about it.

"Thank you. Now, Chris. You and I will move up and take out that sword user." Robin says, pointing at the man behind the cart who doesn't seem to have noticed us yet.

"Got it." I say, and follow him as he moves forward and, surprisingly, opens his book and shoots a bolt of electricity at the swordsman, who is hit and left dazed from the attack. "Now, Chris!" Robin shouts, and I run up to the man and stab him through the heart, ending his life. As I remove the sword from his body, I can't help but feel both shocked and guilty. After all, I just killed a man! Who could possibly not feel anything after doing something like-

"Chris! Watch out!" Chrom's shout snaps me out of it, and I move just as an axe comes down right where I was standing just a moment ago. I look to see a man with a wicked grin on his face as he lifts his axe back up.

"Quick little bugger, ain't cha? I won't miss this time!" He shouts and swings again, but I manage to dodge out of the way, then move closer and slash at him with my blade. He grunts in pain, but before he can attack again, a sword stabs through his back. The man's body falls after the blade is removed, revealing Chrom.

"Little too close for comfort, eh Chris?" He asks, and I nod. Before either of us can react, a gust of wind blows, and I feel something hit me in the back. I turn and see a robed man with a green book in his hand.

"If I may!" I hear Frederick shout as his horse jumps forward and he stabs the man with his lance. "We really do not need to be dealing with any mages right now." He says as Lissa runs up to me.

"Hold still, Chris. You got injured by that wind magic." She says, then lifts her staff up, causing it to shine. Suddenly, I feel the pain in my back warm, then fade.

"Wha- What was that?" I ask.

"Duh! Healing magic! You're all better now!" She says, then smiles.

"Ah, well, thank you Lissa." I say.

"Alright, there seems to only be two more brigands, along with their leader. Let's move forward." Robin says, and we all do so. We manage to easily dispatch the two other brigands, leaving only the leader.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The leader shouts at us, laughing like a madman as he throws his hand axe at Chrom, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Gah!" He shouts in pain, and my eyes go wide in shock, then narrow as I run towards the bandit leader, my sword glinting in the light.

 ** _"How dare you?!"_** I shout as I jump at him and slash right through his neck. The man stumbles and falls forward as his head falls off his body.

"Well, that's that." Robin says, sighing in relief.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do? And Chris! You're insanely fast! I can't believe you took out the leader with just a single blow!" Lissa says in amazement.

"You're both certainly no helpless victims, that much is for sure." Chrom says.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you both came here?" Frederick questions.

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." Robin says.

"And I honestly wish I could tell you how I got to that field, but all I remember before waking up is having gone to bed." I say.

"You both fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom says.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well?" Frederick asks.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use people with Robin and Chris's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician and swordsman?" Chrom retorts. "Besides, I believe their stories, odd as they may seem." He says.

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Robin says.

"Yes, thank you." I say as well.

"So how about it? Will you two join us?" Chrom asks.

"I would be honored." Robin says.

"If I can be of help, then yes, I will join you." I say.

"Great! Welcome to the Shepherds, you two." Chrom says.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! The beginning of a new adventure for Chris! Now then, I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but hopefully now that I'm working on this, I should be able to do better. Anyways, if any of you want to leave any questions, or even guess the pairings, then go ahead. Anyways, so Robin and Chris are now both members of the Shepherds. What could possibly happen next? Only time will tell! But for now, it's time to sign off! Hope you all enjoyed the start of my new story, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Is this really happening?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its characters. I only own my own character, Chris, and this story**

 **A/N: Alright, so after some thinking, along with the mention of it by the one person to review, I noticed that Chris seemed to be taking everything too well. Don't worry, I'll be fixing that in this chapter. So yeah, thanks for bringing that up Koal. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Is this really happening?**

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick says, catching everyone's attention.

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin asks, and Chrom sighs.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explains, and I pale slightly.

 _'Plegia? Ylisse? I've never heard of these places before… Just where the hell am I?'_ I think to myself as Lissa starts to talk.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…" She says, sounding sad.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick says, to which Lissa nods.

"I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." She says as a villager approaches us.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" He says, and I can't help but wonder 'Why does everyone refer to Chrom as "Milord"?'

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand… But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." He says while Lissa starts giving her preferences, then realizes what Frederick said.

"Wait, what? We're not staying? But Frederick! It's nearly dark!" she shouts.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like… I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?" Frederick says, causing Lissa to sigh.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." She says.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin says, and Lissa pouts a little.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others." Lissa says.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom says.

"Huh. Good to know." I say, then Frederick clears his throat.

"You do realize I AM still present?" He asks.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom says, and the rest of us laugh slightly.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick asks.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far." Chrom asks, and we both nod. All five of us then make our way out of the town.

* * *

The five of us are on the road, quietly walking, until Chrom speaks up.

"So, Chris, where did you learn how to fight like that?" He asks.

"Oh, I was trained by my adoptive father, Matthew MacDuncan. He's far more skilled than I am, considering he's still my mentor." I explain, and Chrom frowns.

"Hmm, I've never heard of him. May I ask where you are from?" He asks.

"I doubt you've heard of it, but I'm from a country called Japan. Not where I was born, but it's where I live." I say.

"Japan? That isn't on any of our maps… Are you sure you're alright?" He asks, causing me to sigh.

"Honestly? I don't know right now. Back in town, that was my first time killing another person. Now I'm learning my home doesn't exist? It's… a lot to take in…" I say.

"I see… I would probably feel the same if I were in your position. It's probably the best that we found you when we did." Chrom says, sounding sympathetic.

"Right… I'll get used to this." I say.

 ** _*Chris and Chrom have reached Support level C*_**

* * *

"I told you- it's getting dark already! … Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!" She shouts as she tries to spit the bug out. Everyone but Frederick laugh at this.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asks as she gags.

"Yeeeeeeuck! I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" She shouts, then we hear a low grumbling from nearby. We turn and look where it came from to see Robin scratching the back of his head, seeming a little embarrassed.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He says, and as if on cue, his stomach growls again, causing both me and Lissa to burst out laughing.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick asks.

"I'll stay here with Lissa and we'll do it together." I say, and he nods.

"Good, Robin and I will gather firewood while Frederick will go hunting." Chrom says, and everyone spreads out to do their duties.

* * *

"So Chris, what were things like where you're from?" Lissa asks as we clear the the area.

"Hmm… Well, there's no magic where I'm from, so the tomes and staffs were kind of a huge surprise. Also, there were a lot more people and buildings everywhere, and from what I've seen so far, technology was far more advanced where I'm from." I explain.

"Really? That's pretty cool. Was there war where you lived?" She asks, earning a sigh from me.

"Yes and no. There have been wars, but we were actually in a time of peace there. You always did have the occasional thief and murderer, but it wasn't too common. Like I told Chrom, today was the first time I ever actually killed another man." I say, and she looks surprised.

"What? But… you took out the bandit leader without even flinching!" She shouts.

"Yeah, that was pure adrenaline. When I killed the sword user, I was shocked, and unable to move. Hell, if it were not for Chrom's warning, I'd probably be dead." I say, my hands shaking slightly.

"Chris… It's okay. You did the right thing." She says, then moves over and hugs me from behind.

"Heh… Thanks, Lissa. I needed that." I say, and she soon lets go.

"Come on, let's get this campsite cleared!" She says cheerfully, causing me to smile as I get back to work.

 ** _*Chris and Lissa have gained Support Level C*_**

As we get back to work, Chrom and Robin return with the firewood.

"So the only one we are waiting on is Frederick…" Chrom says.

"Not anymore, milord." Frederick says as he walks out of the woods carrying something massive.

"I-Is that a bear?!" I ask loudly in surprise.

* * *

The five of us gather around the campfire as we eat.

"Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" He says, then looks at Lissa. "…What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! …Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain! Right, Robin?" She asks, then looks at him. "Uh, Robin?" She questions as Robin continues to eat, not noticing what is going on. Lissa sighs. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days… What about you, Chris?" She asks, looking at me.

"Honestly, it's not that bad. Trust me, there is far worse we could be eating." I say.

"I suppose you're right…" She says.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom says.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back- boots smell better!" She shouts.

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick says, even though he has not touched the food.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asks, and Frederick seems to hesitate.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He says, and Lissa doesn't seem to buy it one bit.

"Yeah right, Frederick." She says.

* * *

The five of us eventually lie down and fall asleep. However, not long later, a loud scream sounds through the forest, waking me, Frederick, and Robin. We quickly notice that Chrom and Lissa are missing, and also notice the forest is on fire. We run towards the fire and soon find Chrom and Lissa.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asks. Lissa quickly turns towards us.

"Frederick! Chris! Robin!" She calls out, seeming terrified. Both me and Robin look out through the trees and notice a large amount of… weird, humanoid creatures with glowing red eyes.

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asks.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom says.

"No one in injured, then? Thank the gods…" Frederick says, sighing in relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… Hey, where did he go?" She asks, looking around.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these… things… to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." Frederick says, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, Frederick, you keep Lissa protected. Chris, you and I will go take that fort over there. Chrom, you go hold the fort down that way." Robin says, directing us. We all nod and move to our assigned locations. As Robin and I reach the fort, a couple of the creatures, one with a sword, the other with a bow, attack us. Robin uses his magic to launch a bolt of electricity at the archer while I clash blades with the sword wielder. This… creature… turns out to be far stronger than the bandits we fought earlier. It easily pushes me back and closes in for an attack, but I dodge out of the way, just barely in time. I then move to attack as my sword glints in the light of the fire.

"I won't bow to you!" I shout as I slash straight through the creature. It seems unaffected at first, but it then bursts into purple smoke and vanishes. I turn to see Robin finish off the archer.

"Well, that's those two. Let's see how the others are fairing." He says, and I nod. We make our way out of the fort and notice a person in red armor on a horse stabbing creatures with their lance. We also notice a fancy looking man with a bow finishing off anyone she injures.

* * *

As the battle goes on, a man wearing a mercenary outfit approaches the scene.

"Hmm… These are some rather odd creatures. Maybe I should help these people deal with them." The man says as he unsheathes a steel sword and charges at the closest of the creatures.

* * *

Both of us notice as a newcomer charges in and quickly dispatches an axe wielding creature.

"Well, it seems we have some backup." I say, and Robin nods in agreement. We then move up to assist the others. As we move closer though, a rather large version of the creatures roars at us and throws a hand axe at Robin while he was casting. It hits him directly and as he yells in pain, his spell misfires and hits my sword, knocking it out of my hands. The creature then throws another axe at me, but I barely evade it, the blade breezing though my hair, as I quickly retrieve my sword and point it at the creature, getting ready to attack. However, to my surprise, my blade crackles with the electricity from Robin's spell, and then a bolt of electricity flies from the blade at the creature, hitting it directly. Quickly snapping out of my shock, I charge forward as the man with the steel sword charges at the creature as well. The two of us slash through the creature at the same time, and it bursts into purple smoke. I look around and see everyone mopping up the rest of the creatures with ease. Apparently they become easier to deal with when the big one is taken out. I then turn and look at the man, who sheathes his sword.

"Hey, thanks for the help, man. I was getting kind of worried there for a moment." I say, and he shrugs.

"No problem. I may be a traveling mercenary, but I like to help out those who are in trouble. What about your friend? He took a pretty nasty blow." He says, and I quickly turn to look at Robin. My worries are eased when I see Lissa healing him.

"So, your sword can apparently conduct spells. That will be rather useful in the future, I'm sure." Robin says.

"I guess so… I never knew it could do that, to be honest." I say. Once Robin is healed up, we move to the rest of the group.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick says, looking at a man with blue hair, an interesting blue outfit, and an oddly shaped mask.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before. So… thank you. You were very brave." Lissa says, seeming slightly shy.

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" He asks.

"You may call me Marth." The man says, though his voice sounds… strange… like it's being forced.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?" Chrom asks, but Marth shakes their head.

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Marth says, then walks away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa shouts, but Marth continues to walk away.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin asks.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again… But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick says, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Oh, but first…" Chrom then looks at the mercenary who helped us. "Forgive me, I nearly forgot to thank you for your help. What's your name?" He asks.

"The name is Thorin. And don't worry about it, milord. It was a pleasure to help." He says.

"Well, you seem rather skilled. What would you say about joining the Shepherds?" Chrom asks, and Thorin thinks for a moment.

"Sure, why not? It's safer to work with a group." He replies.

"Great! Welcome to the Shepherds, Thorin. Now, perhaps we should actually get moving. We need to make sure the capital is intact still." Chrom says, and then all eight of us start walking on the path to the capital.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, that was a decent chapter I think. Hopefully I managed to fix the issue of Chris not seeming to have been affected by anything. Anyways, meet Thorin! This character belongs to my good friend who goes by the name of fallout3dlcmaster here. Anyways, so yeah, our group met Marth, there were a few supports, and we even got three new allies! Yay! Anyways, if you have any predictions, suggestions, or otherwise anything you wish to point out, feel free to DM me or leave a review. Also, feel free to try to guess who Robin, Chrom, Chris, and Thorin will be paired up with. Anyways, that is all for this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, and, as usual, I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Capitol of Ylisse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its characters. I only own my own character, Chris, and this story**

 **A/N: Alright, let's get started with Chapter 2! So, I believe I have taken care of the problem mentioned about the prologue with the last chapter, so hopefully everything goes well from here on. Also, as for the most recent review: If you don't like what I do, don't read it, buddy. So, let's get this started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Capital of Yilsse**

"So, Chris, I heard that the fight in the town was your first time killing someone. Are you alright, considering that not even a full day later we fought those creatures?" Robin asks, and I sigh before smiling.

"Yeah, that was my first time actually taking a human life. I really don't want to get used to it, but I will have to try to ignore my emotions in combat, I guess. However, I didn't have any problem with those creatures. I guess, since they were not actually people, it was far more easier to handle." I say, and Robin nods in understanding.

"I see. I felt the same, considering how I woke up with no memories. So when I struck down one of the bandits, I was horrified, since it was the first time that I remember that I killed someone. But those creatures… they were something else. They were not human, but they fought like they were, and were stronger than most people. But, somehow, it was easier to take them out than it was the bandits. So I guess I know where you're coming from." He says, and I smile again.

"Well, hopefully we can manage to settle things peacefully from now on." I say, and Robin nods in agreement.

"Indeed, and if not, I will do my best to keep everyone on our side alive. I'm not quite sure if I'd be able to handle it if someone died under my command." He says, a sad look forming on his face.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen, Robin. We'll work together, and we'll succeed in keeping everyone alive." I say, and Robin laughs in response.

"Well, at least I know I have your support. Thanks, Chris." He says, then moves up ahead to talk with Chrom.

"Heh, no problem, Robin." I say.

 ***Chris and Robin have received Support Level C***

* * *

After a long amount of walking, we eventually arrive at the capital. The entire place is breathtaking.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Robin says, sounding rather excited.

"It is indeed a very beautiful place." I say, looking around.

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." Frederick says, and Lissa sighs.

"Well, that's a relief." She says. Suddenly, we hear an older voice yell out.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" It shouts, and the group turns to look. What we see is a beautiful woman wearing green robes, followed by a group of… _'Are those people riding on pegasi?'_ I question myself as we watch. The woman seems to radiate a calm peacefulness as she walks.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asks.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick responds.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asks, and Frederick sighs a little.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explains.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom continues the explanation.

"Wow… That's pretty amazing." I say.

"Indeed it is." Thorin says, nodding in approval.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin says.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa says, causing me to look at her in surprise.

"Yes, I imagine she…" He stops for a moment as he processes this information. "Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…" He stutters, to Frederick's amusement.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?" He asks, causing Robin to freak out.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" He shouts.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." Chrom explains.

"Well, I didn't expect that. Forgive any rudeness I may have shown, sire." I say, bowing.

"C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" Robin says, quickly bowing as well.

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom responds, as both of us stand up again.

"The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin asks.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" He says sarcasticly.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you three like to meet her?" Chrom asks me, Robin, and Thorin. The three of us all nod, then we head up to the palace with Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick.

* * *

We soon arrive in the palace and, following Chrom from a slight distance, we approach where the Exalt is. She notices the group approach.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" She asks them.

"Well- we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom responds.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asks, earning a sigh from Chrom.

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom explains, and the knight next to Emmeryn bows quickly.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." She says, but Chrom waves her off.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom says.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa says, looking at me and the other two.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn asks.

"Right, their names are Chris, Robin, and Thorin. Chris and Robin both fought bravely with us against the brigans, and Thorin joined us when we encountered those creatures. I've decided to make them all Shepherds." Chrom explains.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you three a debt of gratitude." She says, looking at us with a smile.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin says, bowing slightly.

"If anyone owes someone anything, it's me and Robin. Who knows what would have happened if Chrom hadn't found us." I say.

"I just did what I thought was the right thing, and helped." Thorin replies.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. And Chris here claims to have no clue how he ended up in the field where we found him. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even Plegian spys." Frederick says, causing Chrom to look at him in surprise.

"Frederick!" He shouts.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these men have your trust?" Emmeryn asks him.

"Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me." He replies. Emmeryn nods, then looks at both me and Robin.

"Well then, Robin, Chris… It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." She says, earning a sigh of relief from me as I give a short bow.

"Thank you, milady." I say.

"Milady." Robin says, giving a short bow as well.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope the remember to mention that from time to time…" Emmeryn says.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" Frederick asks.

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." She responds.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn says, and Chrom agrees easily.

"I think that's our cue, you three! C'mon, there's a place I want to show you." Lissa says to us, then proceeds to have us follow her.

 _'Well, this will be interesting…'_ I think to myself as we follow Lissa.

* * *

Lissa guides me, Robin, and Thorin to a room in the palace. The room itself is rather messy, but we soon notice a girl with brownish hair wearing pink armor, along with a shirtless blond man with a brown shoulderpad.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home." Lissa says as the others watch as we enter. Taking her advice, I grab a chair and sit down.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!" A woman's voice calls, and a blond, noble looking girl runs up to Lissa and hugs her. 'Huh. Guess they're good friends.' I think to myself.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa says somewhat casually.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle says, earning a laugh from Lissa.

 _'Huh, seems like they are good friends...'_ I think to myself.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! …Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…" Lissa says.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The shirtless man says.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa responds, earning a laugh from me, Robin, and Thorin.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was that an insult?" Vaike asks, earning another laugh from us.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The other girl asks.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training… She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle explains.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa says teasingly.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" Sumia says, sounding defensive.

"So, who are the strangers?" Vaike asks, looking at the three of us.

"No one is stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Chris, Robin, and Thorin! They just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made Robin our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" Lissa says cheerfully.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Vaike asks, then lets out a large belch, earning a laugh from almost everyone.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach." In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Robin says.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I hope we can all get along well." I say.

"Good to meet you all." Thorin says.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" She says, then walks away.

"Well, that could have gone better…" I say.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia explains.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time." Lissa says. We then hear footsteps, and turn to see Chrom enter the room.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-" Sumia is cut off as she slips on a few pieces of paper and falls face first onto the ground. She quickly stands up and dusts herself off.

"Sumia! Are you alright?... Those boots of yours again?" Chrom asks.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" She just gives up and sighs.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Chrom announces.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asks.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explains.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" Chrom is quickly cut off by Lissa.

"I volunteer!" She shouts.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" He says.

"I'll go as well." A man in the back in a huge set of armor says. "…What? I've been here the whole time!" He says. _'How did we not notice him?!'_ I question myself.

"I'll go as well. Beats the hell out of staying here and doing nothing." Thorin says.

"Yeah, I'll go as well. It'll help me learn more about the area." I say.

"I… I, um…" Sumia stutters.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." She says, sounding disappointed.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom suggests.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." She says.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom says, and Sumia nods.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" She says.

 _'Well someone obviously has a crush.'_ I think while laughing to myself.

"All right, everyone. Do whatever you need to do to prepare for the mission, and we'll head out tomorrow." Chrom says, and we all go in different directions.

* * *

After a nice long rest, we all gather together just outside of Ylisstol.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom says. Everyone nods, but then we hear a panicked voice.

"W-wait for me!" Someone yells. We turn to see a man in green armor running towards us.

"Stahl?" Chrom asks, sounding semi confused.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asks, causing Lissa to get confused.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to… Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" She asks him.

"The Vaike never forgets! …I just don't always remember, is all…" He says.

"Ugh… I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" Lissa asks.

"Hey! That was one time! … Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." He says, grumbling. "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." He says, earning a sigh from Stahl.

"That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march." He says.

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin asks him. "Oh, I'm sorry, you three. This is Stahl, one of our finest." Chrom says, introducing him.

"Hello, Robin. Chris. Thorin. Miriel told me we had some new Shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." Stahl explains.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Stahl." I say.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." Thorin says as well.

Not long after we start our march, we encounter a large pack of the creatures from the forest, covering both sides of the nearby bridge.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asks, causing me, Thorin, and Robin to look at him, confused.

"Risen?" Robin asks.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick explains.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom shouts.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" Vaike pauses and looks around. "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" He shouts in confusion.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes…" Chrom says.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike says, looking around still.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom says, and Vaike does as instructed.

"Alright, Lissa, you stay with Frederick, as usual. Virion, stick with Sully! Stahl, keep Vaike protected. Chrom, you and Thorin stay together as well. Chris, you're with me!" Robin says, and we all move towards our assigned partners. Robin and I move towards the nearest enemy, an axe wielding Risen, and he casts his Thunder magic at the creature, injuring it badly.

"I'm on it!" I shout, then lunge and slash through the creature. It soon vanishes into purple smoke. A gut wrenching roar comes from the right, and I notice a lance wielding Risen charging at the two of us. Robin dodges out of the way, but the creature manages to stab me with the lance. "Gah!"

 **"Checkmate!"** Robin yells, then blasts the head off of the creature, only for it to leave the lance behind as it fades away. "Mine now, I guess…" He says, picking it up. He then rushes towards me. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I could use healing though. Mind helping me back towards Lissa?" I ask him.

"No problem." He replies, then helps me to my feet and guides me back towards Lissa.

"Oh no! Are you alright, Chris?" She asks me.

"I'll be fine… Would you mind healing me, though?" I ask her.

"Oh, right! I'm on it!" She says, then raises her staff to the wound. It slowly closes up, but the clothing remains torn.

"Well, it looks like the others are doing just fine." Robin says, watching as they cross the bridge, having cleared this side out.

"There! You should be good to go, Chris. Just try not to get hurt again." She says, and I nod. Robin and I then head towards the rest of the Shepherds are battling the Risen. With the help of everyone else, we quickly take out all of the Risen except for the big one that seems to be in charge.

"So… Any takers?" I ask jokingly, and then Thorin moves in.

 **"What a waste of time!"** He shouts, then stabs the Risen right in between the eyes with his sword. It pauses for a moment, before bursting into purple smoke.

"Finally, and good riddance! But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" Chrom trails off.

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick says, then we get back to moving towards Regna Ferox.

* * *

"Hey Chris, how are you feeling?" Thorin asks, approaching me.

"Well, I feel a lot better than I did when that damn lance hit me." I say, earning a small laugh.

"Yeah, luckily that wasn't fatal. Anyways, what would you say about having a little sparring match?" He asks.

"A sparring match, huh? Sounds like fun. Alright, let's do this!" I say.

*Later…*

"You're really fast. I'm surprised that you even got hit by that lance." He says, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, well, you're like a freaking wall. I mean, it seemed like my strikes were doing nothing." I say.

"Well, we both have our strengths and weaknesses. But anyways, it was a good match. Thanks for accepting my challenge." He says with a small smile.

"Hey, no problem. It was fun." I say.

 ***Chris and Thorin have received Support Level C***

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! That's the end of chapter 2. I just have to say, I despise this chapter in game due to Lunatic+. But man, do those healing staves work wonders. Anyways, so Chris and Thorin have bonded over a match, and Chris shares some ideals with Robin. Seems like his adventure is going well! Though, he's gonna need to learn how to sew to patch his shirt up. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed everything so far, feel free to give suggestions or even guess on the pairings. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Snow Fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its characters. I only own my own character, Chris, and this story**

 **A/N: Alright, time for Chapter Three! Before I start, I'd like to say thanks to CommentMan for letting me know about the one guy. Also, I'd like to thank Asami Yuu for their kind review and after reading what you said, I must say that you had a great idea with explaining more about what Chris was thinking. I shall endeavor to make sure to give more details as I continue this story. Also, for those wondering how Chris and Thorin will change the story, oh, I have plans. But that would be spoilers to talk about them. Anyways, enough delay, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Snow Fortress**

"Man, I'm glad I woke up with this cloak. It's really cold here!" I say loudly, earning a chuckle from most of the others.

"Y-y-yeah, it's f-f-freezing out here…" Lissa stutters.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. That should protect you from the winds." Frederick responds, and Lissa does so, giving a meek thanks.

"Well, it's a good thing everyone slept well. Camping out here wouldn't be good for our health." Thorin says, and everyone agrees with his statement.

"Well, almost everyone." I say, looking at Robin, who seems exhausted. I approach him and give him a little nudge. "Hey Robin, why does it look like you didn't sleep at all?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Chris. You can blame Lissa for that. She decided it would be funny to hold my nose while I was asleep, causing me to wake up. Needless to say, I was unable to sleep after that." He replies, sounding annoyed. We hear Lissa let out a nervous giggle.

"Huh, so that's why I heard Lissa laughing last night. Well, with any luck, we won't need to fight anyone today." I say, earning a nod of agreement from Robin.

"Anyways, I was meaning to talk to you, Chris. I was thinking that for the next few battles, I'm going to have you fight along side Sully. If what I'm thinking works right, we should be able to have all our troops move faster together. So I want you to go talk to her and try to get to understand eachother's fighting style." Robin says, earning a grimace from me.

"You want me… to try to talk to that scary beast of a woman? I've seen her in combat, and I really don't want to accidentally upset her." I say, and Robin laughs.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Chris. She's not that bad once you get to know her." He says, and I sigh in defeat.

"Well, you're the tactician. I just hope you know what you're doing." I say, then walk away. _'Well, she is an ally, so hopefully she's actually nicer than she is in combat. The way she impaled those Risen with her lance… I feel scared just remembering that.'_ I think to myself as I look for Sully. I soon notice her and make my way towards her. She notices as I approach and looks at me.

"Oh, you're one of the new guys. Chris, right?" She asks.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. And you're Sully, right? Robin said that we're to team up for the next few battles." I say, sounding nervous, which she seems to quickly pick up on.

"Hey, don't be nervous. I ain't gonna bite you. But I won't take it easy on you when we spar just because you're new." She says, laughing.

"Ah, well, that's good to know. I'll be honest, I was scared of you after I saw you fighting those Risen." I say, earning a smirk from her.

"Oh yeah? You saw me fighting those damn things and were scared of me? Ha! That's funny! Well then, why don't we spar right here and now? Can't have the person I'm supposed to work with be afraid of me, now can I?" She says, causing me to flinch. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm gonna kick your ass?" She taunts.

"W-well…" I stutter, then give her a sharp look. "Fine then, I'll accept your challenge." I say, and she laughs loudly.

"That's more like it, Chris! Now, let's go!" She shouts, and we both attack at the same time.

 ***Later***

"Huff… Huff… Whew, you sure are fast, Chris. But this battle goes to me!" She says, and I let out a tired laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it does, Sully. But at least I was able to learn more about you from that fight." I say.

"Really now? And what did you learn about me?" She asks.

"Well, I learned that you fight as if you have a purpose, and it seemed even more so during our match than it did when you were fighting the Risen. Plus, I learned that you seem to enjoy sparring with others." I explain, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Well, that's impressive that you figured those things out just with one match. We'll have to spar again sometime." She says.

"Indeed we will. Well, see you later, Sully." I say, then walk off towards the rest of the group. _'Huh... She's not as bad as I thought.'_

 ***Chris and Sully obtained Support level C!***

* * *

A few hours later, we arrive at a giant wall.

"So this is the fortress?" Robin asks, to which Chrom nods.

"Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom explains, and I let out a low whistle.

"That's one large wall… It must have been made using magic in some way." I say to myself.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick says, causing Chrom to sigh.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." He says, and everyone else nod in understanding. As we get closer, we hear horns blowing.

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." Frederick says, suprising Chrom.

"What?! Why?" He asks.

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this…" Frederick says.

"Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?" Chrom asks him.

"Hmm… For now, I suggest we leave Vaike behind to guard everything. As strong as he may be, he's not all that bright. Also, everyone, we are not going to kill anyone on purpose. Try your best to just knock the guards out if we have to fight." He says.

"Non-lethal? I can do that." I say, grinning. Everyone else voices their agreements.

"Alright, everyone stick to your partners for this fight, and we should all make it out alright." Robin says.

"Well, let's head up there and see if they will talk." Chrom says, and the group moves forward. Not too long after, a spear hits the ground in front of Chrom.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Someone from the wall shouts.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouts back, stepping forward.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" A woman in heavy armor shouts from the top. As she says that, several armored men move forward at the top with their weapons ready.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick shouts back.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" The woman responds, surprising Frederick.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" He tries to retort, but is cut off.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." She shouts, and Frederick looks like he's had enough of this.

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" He shouts, earning a fake laugh from the guard.

"Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm… Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" She shouts, earning a grimace from Chrom.

"Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all… Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-" His shout is cut off as the guard yells.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" She shouts, and the other guards up on the wall throw their spears at Chrom, who has no way to dodge out of the way in time. Before anyone can even shout in surprise, a flash of white passes and Chrom is gone as the spears hit the ground harmlessly. Everyone looks around until we all look up.

"Is that a… Pegasus?" I ask in surprise.

"That's not just a Pegasus… That's Sumia riding on the back! That must be the one we saw in the field!" Robin shouts as the Pegasus moves back down to land and Chrom jumps off.

"Oh, Captian, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia says, sighing.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this-is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?" Chrom asks.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? …Once you really get to know her…" Sumia trails off.

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom says, and Frederick clears his voice.

"Yes, well perhaps we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" He says.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin shouts, earning a nod from Chrom.

"All right, the Feroxi way it is!" He shouts, and I quickly move towards Sully.

"Hop on, Chris! I'll get us to them quickly!" She shouts, and pulls me up onto the back of her horse, then charges towards the group of enemies in front of her. She quickly attacks an archer, who is taken by surprise and falls quickly. I notice a second archer aiming at Sully, and I jump off her horse and somehow manage to block the arrow with the blade of my sword. I then move closer and give the archer a quick smack with the flat side of the sword, leaving him dazed as Sully hits him on the head with the shaft of her lance. We turn to deal with the lancer there, but as he looks at us, he seems to be knocked to the ground by an invisible force.

"Nice one, Kellam!" Sully shouts, and, as if a spell wore off, a man in yellow and white heavy armor appears and gives a small smile. As we continue to fight through enemies, Frederick manages to find a key on one of the defeated enemies and opens the door to the top of the wall. The entire group proceeds to make their way up to the top and continue to fight the guards. Both me and Sully end up trapped in the middle of a group of lancers and axe wielders. We manage to defend each other well as we push back the enemies; however one of the axe users got a lucky hit on Sully, leaving a large gash on her shoulder. Luckily, it was not her lance arm, so we continued to fight back. After several minutes of the two of us fighting the four of them, we hear the woman shout.

"Stand down, men! They win this round!" She shouts. The guards surrounding us glance at each other, then walk away to help their friends.

"Well… that could have gone better." I say, feeling very exhausted.

"Pfft! That was just a warm-up! …But, I should be going to get this healed, so I guess it's good the battle ended when it did. I'll see you later, Chris." Sully says, then has her horse move to Lissa. I make my way towards Chrom and the guard captain.

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds cold ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." She says.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom says, and the guard captain walks off.

"Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed." Robin says.

"Well, here in Ferox, people think strength works better than words." Thorin explains, causing Frederick to sigh.

"I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" He says.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asks.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." Chrom replies.

 _'Huh… a country where strength speaks louder than words… That's interesting… I wonder how much more different this world will be compared to mine…'_ I think to myself as we follow the guard captain.

* * *

"Hey, Chrom. I've been meaning to ask something." I say, and he turns to look at me.

"Well, go ahead, ask away." He says.

"I was wondering what type of sword the one you wield all the time is. I mean, everyone else has similar weapons to each other, but yours stands out the most." I explain, and he nods.

"Right, you never heard of it. This sword is called Falchion. It's one of a kind, and was once used in the past by the one of the first exalts, Marth, the Hero King, to slay the Fell Dragon, Grima. Ever since, it's been past down through the generations. It can only be wielded by chosen few who have the Brand of the Exalt, like I do." He explains, showing the symbol on his shoulder.

"I see. Well, that's interesting. I'll have to do some research on these things when I get a chance. I need to learn more about this world, anyways." I say.

"Well, if you need any help, feel free to come ask me. I'd be happy to lend you a hand as best I can." Chrom says, and I nod.

"Well, for now, let's just do what we need to do." I say, and we continue towards the capital.

 ***Chris and Chrom have obtained Support level B***

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Chapter Three complete! And now Chris is learning a little more about the world he's in, and he now has a new partner to fight along side with. Anyways, I plan to have an intermission chapter after the next one, so there will be some time for Chris to learn more about everything. Anyways, enough talking about future plans. For now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next one up by next week at the latest. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Announcement!

Announcement!  
I'm not dead! Don't worry, I'm not done writing. I've just been having several issues with my devices, for example, my 3DS won't have the screens come on anymore, and I have absolutely no clue what happened, thus preventing me from continuing the file I made for the Fire Emblem story. As for the Neptunia story, I somehow managed to accidentally delete the saved file for that game that I used for it, so now I have to get back there and do a crap ton more grinding. But don't worry! Until I get things working again or back to where I am in the stories, I will instead use game play videos to figure out exactly where everyone is, and how to change things to work different in the stories. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter for one of these done by next week. Thank you all for understanding, and I will see you next time!


End file.
